The Taste Of Poison
by AvalonNakamura
Summary: Deadly, Corruption, Pain. All things to describe how poison hurts and destroys. Lets see when those who have poison in their veins seek out love. Naru/Anko/Shizune Potential Lemons in the future.


The Taste of Poison

A/N: well guys This is yet again another new story that thanks to hearing a song entered my brain. Blame the god of shock rock, Alice Cooper for this one guys. After hearing his song Poison my brain went into over drive. And well...The standard I don't own Naruto or Alice cooper. Which owning either would rock but I do not own anything but my Pocket lint.

_12345: _Music Lyrics.

Defiler, Venomous, Deadly..These words, held cold connotations to them. And the one who was giving the label of them. Hated every single time they were uttered about her. She hated being condemned by her fellow ninjas. She wanted to be able to feel the same things other Kunoichi did.

"Bastards..."

As those words were uttered by the trench coated female who was turned down again for a drink and date. She had just asked a certain white hair Jounin to join her. And what response did she get?

"Ano...sorry Anko-san. I value my ability to breath. I don't wanna die tonight. Even though dieing by your touch would be wonderful."

She cursed herself again as she downed her sake and munched on her few sticks of dango. She was Mitarashi Anko, Special Jounin and foremost Kunoichi torture and interrogation expert, her abilities in getting prisoners to talk was only dwarfed by Ibiki. And she was fine with that. That man was a monster in the way of mind games and getting people to tell him what he wanted.

Now, the reason behind her hatred for being turned down again for the probably 50th time. Was the fact she was known as deadly. That anyone who touched her bare skin or even kissed her would die. During her youth when she was receiving her training to become a torture expert. She studied poisons. And the, the sick monster she called her sensei did his experiment. The poisons she had trained to be able to hold in her body and use as a weapon went haywire the minute she received the curse seal. The poisons bonded with her body and caused her own physiology to alter. Her skin started to produce poisons, as did her lips. She become something akin to a poisonous tree frog in the forest of death.

After the reaction and her abandonment by Orochimaru. She was quickly raced into the ANBU medical department. She was terrified when the medic who approached her started to get skin as she began to examine the young girl. What terrified Anko however the most back then was when the medic fell dead. As did the ones who moved to psychically examine her. Soon however the poisons stoped going haywire to the point where they allowed her back onto the Shinobi force. However it was then spread that direct contact with her would result in a death that would be worse than torture.

She cursed again as her mind came back to her current status. Here she was. Drowning her sorrows in sake and dango. She smiled bitterly til she heard a small pair of voices. She perked up recognizing them both. She turned to see where they were coming from.

"Ne, Ne! Shizune-nee-chan. Come on! We have to get to the Training ground. Baa-chan wants you to stupid my changes when I am doing the Rasengan!"

That voice, oh did that voice make her smile. The little blonde nutball. The one who lead many a ANBU on merry chases during his prankster days. The number one most unpredictable Sninobi. Uzumaki Naruto. She also remembered during the chunin exam before that little uchiha dipshit defected on them and left to the Hebi-pedo as she came to call her former sensei. She remembered the blond...He didn't suffer any kind of sickness when she licked her cheek. She could hang around the boy.

"Ma~ I am coming Naruto-kun. Tsunade-sama did ask me to monitor to see if their was any change in your body during the use of that jutsu. There is no need to rush."

That voice belonged to the head of the hospital now in Konoha. As well as her fellow poison user. The Jounin assistant of Tsunade. The Jounin Kunoichi, Shizune. She smiled again. She had remembered meeting with the older woman when Naruto had yet again done the impossible and brought Tsunade back to become the new Hokage. She quickly paid her bill and moved out of the store in haste. She launched to the roofs and began to follow the two. She was sure that whatever the two were gonna do. She would get some entertainment out of it.

"I know Shizune-nee-chan. But I wanna get this over with. I am starving and want to hit Ichiraku Ramen."

"We can do that Naruto-kun after this test. Besides, Tsunade-sama also wants to see if you have fully recovered enough before we even remotely consider letting Jiraiya-sama take you out on that training trip."

Chocolate colored eyes widened lightly. The blonde bundle of energy was leaving on a training trip with the God of perverts? Oh god this was gonna end badly. She also felt a bit of sadness. She enjoyed when she could scare him witless by just showing up. She observed as Shizune just sighed and then entered the nearby Training ground. As Naruto followed Anko took to a branch to observe the two.

"Alright...Naruto-kun. Let's see if your body is having any changes from the Rasengan."

As Shizune muttered those words she let her hands be coated in the sea green chakra of her profession. Naruto let her do a quick diagnosis before he nodded and then crossed his fingers into his infamous cross shape and a second Naruto poofed into existence. He then quickly set about forming the swirling ball of Chakra he then nodded again towards Shizune.

"Alright, Shizune-nee-chan! It is formed. Do the check!"

A pair of chocolate eyes and a pair of black eyes widened not only at the fact he easily was forming the famed rasengan. But also it never failed to amaze someone at the shear beauty of the jutsu. The contant swirling blue chakra. As well as the glow it produced. Shizune quickly nodded hiding her small blush as she began to run the quick exam. She smiled not feeling any changes in his chakra flow, or any changes in his body. She then stepped back from him and let a small smile form on her face.

"Alright Naruto-kun. You can release the Jutsu. Your exam checks out. Your body and Chakra arent being affected by it."

Letting out a small sigh of relief He let the jutsu disperse and then smiled towards one of the few people he considered family. He then stretched and allowed his shoulders to pop. But yet again he lived up to his title of being unpredictable. He then pointed towards the kimono wearing woman causing her to tilt her head.

"Shizune-nee-chan! I challenge you to a spar! I never had a spar with a medic and want to see how you guys fight!"

Going wide eyed Shizune had to admit this was the last thing she expected. She was struggling to think of a reason to tell him no only to have her mind stop instantly as she heard someone land in the grass nearby she turned and smiled softly at her trench coat wearing friend. Anko for her part wasn't gonna let this chance get away. When else could she get a chance to spar with a person who wasn't gonna die from her touch.

"Oi! Shizune-san! Gaki! Can I join in this little spar? Besides, with Shizune-san and I Gaki you can learn more about how to combat Poison users. I think it would be good to show him Shizune-san."

Sighing lightly Shizune had to admit Anko had a point. She never seen any info on if Naruto had training sparing or fighting with ones who used the skills that herself and the Snake mistress possessed. She then had to giggle as naruto pointed towards Anko and gasped.

"GAH! Crazy Examiner Lady!"

Twitching lightly Anko couldn't help but get a little peeved. She may be a bit eccentric but crazy. Hell no.

"OI! Gaki! Who the hell are you calling Crazy! I am far from crazy. I mean even you have to admit that after seeing Maito Gai!"

That had Shizune giggling louder. She herself admitted while Anko-san may not be fully normal. She was far from crazy. She never understood the green clad man's fascination with youth, nor his abysmal taste in clothing. She smiled though as Naruto quickly lowered his head in a bit of shame. She then went wide eyed at his words.

"Sorry...Anko-san. But While Gai-sensei may be insane. Your still a bit crazy. But Not in a bad way. Hell I am called Crazy. After all I took on people way more powerful than me. So I guess It is my way of recognizing you. Gomen Anko-san. But I like the idea of sparing with you both. And your right, Only one I came close to calling a poison user during my fights was Kabuto. But even then he never really used poison. But I heal quick and shinuze-nee-chan knows why. So sure let's all have a spar."

Anko felt her heart twitch at those words. He called her that out of endearment? He recognized her? She couldn't help but feel a genuine kindness towards him now. She then smiled her patented bright smile towards him. She then flipped her coat lightly behind her back as Shizune moved over to stand by her fellow Kunichi and whispered lightly.

"He has a way with words doesn't he Anko-san? Let's show him though How we poison users fight."

Nodding lightly Anko launched herself towards the blond boy. Her smile predatory as she rushed the boy. He had to gasp lightly as he bent himself backwards to avoid the glinting senbon needle in her hand. He then threw his hand up and knocked the deadly needle away only to see Shizune coming up to his side. Both her hands holding Senbon that seemed to be coated in a purple liquid. He rolled backwards completely as her needles stabbed the ground he was standing on.

"Holy shit! I can smell the poison on those needles!"

Smirking lightly Anko stood beside Shizune who slowly stood up her own smile showing that she was taking this spar for real. Soon they both said at the same time.

"When you fight Kunoichi. You fight one of the deadliest flowers in the world. Let's see if your famous pain threshold can withstand us!"

_Your cruel device  
>Your blood, like ice<br>One look could kill  
>My pain, your thrill<em>

Going wide eyed Naruto was quickly forced into dodging and weaving to avoid the deadly weapons the two were attacking him with. He soon though saw an opening when Anko swung high he dropped low and planted his foot into her stomach causing her to gasp lightly and get sent flying back a bit. He then turned in time to grab move of Shizunes' wrists letting a smile grace his face. However soon his smile was erased quickly. As Shizune took a deep breath and shouted out.

"Dokugiri!"

Naruto quickly held his breath as Shizune let the dark purple mist escape from her mouth as she enveloped and area around six feet in diameter around Naruto. Soon she jumped out of the cloud and was kneeling next to panting lightly. Anko was wide eyed, She turned and looked towards Shizune.

"What are you doing Shizune-san! That Jutsu can kill him! It is as deadly as my..."

As Shizune held up her hand she stood and smiled at Anko before pointing towards the cloud as Naruto jumped out of it he seemed to be a bit worse for wear but other wise he was fine. It was confusing to the purple haired Kunoichi as she looked at Shizune. The elder Kunoichi whispered softly.

"You know what he holds in himself Anko-san. He can survive our poisons. It will weaken him but not kill him. He is in effect immune to us. You don't have to hold back with him. He can fully touch you. He will not die. So don't go easy on him."

Anko was beside herself. A man who couldn't die by touching her? He was basically immune? This was too good to be true. She couldn't let this go now. She wanted to be in his life now like her senior poison user.

"I...won't disappoint him or you Shizune-san."

She then rushed herself at the boy again as she threw her arm forward as a set of 4 snakes shot forward and began to snap and bite at him. Gasping again He continued to dodge until his weakened muscles slowed him down and the snakes wrapped around his arms and legs and wrapping between trees. Causing the boy to become effectively bound and restrained. She then moved over to him and tested the waters as Shizune recognized what Anko was doing she couldn't help but smile. Though it was surprising that once Anko realized her condition couldn't kill the boy. It was like a switch was flipped and she couldnt help but blush when Anko placed her hand gently on the boys cheek.

"Gaki...Your the first one...in years...I could touch..It feels so good...to be able to touch someone and not hurt them."

_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
>I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop<br>I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
>I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison<br>You're poison running through my veins  
>You're poison, I don't want to break these chains <em>

Looking up at Anko Naruto couldn't help himself but blush when he felt her gently stroking his cheek. His eyes though portrayed the question. What did she mean touch and not hurt. She smiled towards him and decided he would not shun her. He had a big enough heart.

"I am poisonous Gaki...My skin...my body..all of me produces poison. Thanks to my training...as well as that Hebi-pedo who hurt me. I haven't been able to touch anyone or even kiss anyone in years...Shizune-san can touch me cause of her immunity to the poison cause she uses it too. But anyone else...they die..."

Going a bit wide eyed Shizune couldn't help herself she began to move over towards the two of them. Anko was opening up. It was about time. True the boy may be her junior but Shizune wasn't gonna complain. Hell if she was honest with herself the boy stirred feelings in her as well. She then gasped as Naruto spoke up a smile evident in his voice.

"Anko-nee-chan...If you wanted to touch me or kiss me..Go ahead. I do not mind. I would like a kiss from pretty ladies like you and Shizune-nee-chan. I have known for a while Shizune-nee-chan liked me..And I had a feeling you were interested in me. So if it is ok with you Anko-nee-chan...You can kiss me."

Gasping loudly at his words both Kunoichi blushed brightly. His records indicated to Shizune that he had the potential to easily become a man who the T&I division would want. After all. He had the ability to make everyone care about him. And he also seemed to have the ability to have women fall for him. Soon though Shizune went wide eyed as Anko didn't waste time and took the offer up kissing the boy rough and hard. Enjoying the feel of his mouth on hers. She couldn't believe of good it felt. Or how good his lips tasted. As she broke the kiss she was panting and she felt herself get hotter as she watched Naruto lick his lips tasting the small sheen of poison that remained on his lips. She nearly swooned as he spoke.

"Well I'll be. Ero-sennin never lied about that. A woman's kiss is tasty. Even if it is poisonous. But I like the poisonous ones better."

_Your mouth, so hot  
>Your web, I'm caught<br>Your skin, so wet  
>Black lace on sweat <em>

As Shisune walked up behind Anko and smiled over her shoulder she couldn't help but smile as she saw the smoldering look in Naruto's eyes as well as the one in Anko's She also knew her own eyes held the same look. She decided even if Tsunade-sama would probably kill her and Anko both for this. It would be worth it. The boy deserved love. Just as much as her and Anko did. She leaned over Anko's shoulders and Also placed her lips to Naruto's kissing him deeply and As Anko was about to say something to the elder woman she was silenced as she was then kissed by the woman. She turned a bright cherry red. She would be lieing if she said she never considered kissing another girl. During her time in the Academy she was taught to get over the little fears of same sex relationships. She soon gasped as Shizune broke the kiss she noticed Naruto staring with a very sexy look in his eyes.

"Shi-shi-Shizune-san...what..."

"Now now...Anko-chan...You and I know that two Kunoichi can enjoy each others company. And besides I think Naruto enjoyed it also. And he is right. A poisonous kiss is better than a normal one."

As the two Kunoichi looked at the blond they gasped as they felt his chakra pulse as he pulled free of the snakes his blue eyes smoldering ad filled with lust as his pupils became a bit slitted as he reached up and cupped both of their cheeks as he then leaned into both of them his mouth close to both of their ears as he spoke.

"Let's see how other poisonous things feel my two Sexy senseis."

The girls gasped and both felt themselves get hotter as he reached into Shizunes sleeve and pulled out one of her needles and gently placed it in her hand. She understood and soon grabbed Anko and pulled her back as she leaped backwards.

"Anko-chan.. The kyuubi in him is pushing him to have us prove with are strong enough for him. We have to use the poison on him even more."

Nodding lightly Anko forced herself to focus on the spar as she pulled out a kunai now which was coated in the poison She knew she had to make this work right. She wasn't going to let the Kyuubi stop her from getting someone who she could be with.

"Your right Shizune-chan...We can't let this chance go. We have someone standing in front of us who can be with us and not get hurt. Let's show him we are worth him."

Soon both of the women rushed at him again as Shizune slid to a stop and dropped to her knee sliding the sleeve up exposing the apparatus she kept strapped around her arm. Quickly pulling on the wires she shouted out.

"Shikomishindan!"

As she let the needles fly, Anko rushed forward bringing the Kunai in an arc towards the boy. She grunted as Naruto slammed him own Kunai against her own. He grunted light as he tried to bend lightly but couldn't bend enough as three of the needles struck him in his leg he felt the burn of the poison as he smirked and quickly moved his free hand and grabbed Anko by the back of her head and brought her towards him kissing her hard and deep causing her to falter lightly.

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins)  
>I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name<br>Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (Deep in)  
>I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison<br>You're poison running through my veins  
>You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains<br>Poison _

He soon jumped back as He felt Anko slacken up her stance he grunted deeply as he went to one knee pulling the needles from his leg he brought up his kunai grunting as the sparks flew as Shizunes senbon clashed with his blade. He knew this was gonna be painful but he was having fun. And he felt himself actually falling for these two. They showed they cared. They showed they could love him. Even with his faults. He pushed her back as he stood he could feel the sting of the wounds from the senbon as his regeneration kicked in. He soon managed to send a kick at her making her jump back and land next to Anko. He knew he had to go on the offensive soon if he was gonna win.

"Alright! Time for me! KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!"

As he shouted that he held his hand out to the side as the clone began his job. The two Kunoichi could only curse as they saw the swirling chakra form in the boys hand. They could dodge it with ease but the boy was finally starting to attack. They quickly looked to each other and nodded as Anko went through a set of hand signs and Shizune spit one of her needles towards the clone as a fail safe. It wasn't in time though. As the clone was struck and disappeared Naruto smirked and moved to stand with the ball spinning behind him.

"Nice try Shizune-chan! Let's see how Poison works when I do this! RASENGAN!"

He began to rush towards the two. His face a bright smile thinking he had them both with this move only to quickly go wide eyed as he saw Anko stand up and take a deep breath. He knew this was gonna suck.

"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!"

As she then breathed out a large fire dragon towards the boy. He growled lightly and decided that he would simply try something new. He then slammed the Rasengan against the dragon which ended badly it turned out the flame of the jutsu clashed with his resengan as the flames were absorbed into the ball until the ball exploded Canceling out both of the Jutsus and sending Naruto sliding backwards on the ground. Panting he looked up to see both of the girls smirking towards him.

"Well that wasn't my smartest idea. Could have been worse though."

Nodding the girls then rushed at him again. He quickly drew out two of his Kunai and ran towards both of them. He figured if he was gonna lose he would rather lose fighting in close with these two. He may get a grab on one of them. As they locked into a stand off with kunai and senbon struggling against one another. He saw his undoing as Shizune was again taking another deep breath. However he smiled cause with being in a stalemate lock with the two he got a close look at Anko's chest and the deep breath of Shizune brought her clevage into light.

"Dokugiri!"

As she shouted those words Anko leapt back letting Naruto get off balance as the dark purple cloude enveloped the young boy again. Soon she leapt back letting the cloud do it's work again. Panting hard She knew she was running low on chakra. So this had to end quickly. As the cloud dissipated Naruto was laying on his back panting softly.

_One look could kill  
>My pain, your thrill<br>I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
>I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop<br>I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
>I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison<br>You're poison running through my veins  
>You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains<br>Poison _

"You guys...win. Even with my recovering from the poison...My chakra is gone. I used to much."

Smiling the two girls moved over to the boy and sat down beside him as he slowly sat up he smiled and then moved over to Anko and kissed her again deeply before gently breaking the kiss and doing the same to Shizune. Both girls soon sported a small blush as he then spoke softly.

"I would love to get even closer to both of you. But I have to train with Ero-sennin. So I can make sure I can protect both of you. Can you two wait for me?"

Both of the girls turned bright pink at those words and soon shared a look. They were already willing to share him. Could they wait for three years for him to come back. They smiled and decided. Yes, They could. Soon though Anko spoke.

"We can...Gaki. Just please..Make sure you come back to us. Don't go dieing out there."

Smiling brightly Naruto nodded and then put his arms around both of them and held them close to him.

"I promise...My Himes. "

As they blushed again they all chose to rest together to allow the chakra to return to their bodies before reporting to Tsunade. They knew this was gonna be interesting in the morning.

_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
>I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop<br>I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
>I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, yeah<br>I don't want to break these chains  
>Poison, oh no<br>Runnin' deep inside my veins,  
>Burnin' deep inside my veins<br>It's poison  
>I don't wanna break these chains<br>Poison_

A/N#2: Well guys here it is. I don't know if I am gonna make this into a chapter based story or not yet. We will see based on the reactions to it. Let me know what you guys think.

Til next time. Ja Ne!


End file.
